Sohma Yuki and Honda Tohru
by shazrina
Summary: This story is about Sohma Yuki and Hoda Tohru.It's about Hondu Tohru admire with Sohma Yuki and she loves Sohma Yuki but she cant say it because Sohma Yuki is a rich boy.


FIRST CHAPTER

There was a girl. Her name is Honda Tohru. She is 18 years old. She is lonely without any support. She was so sad after her mother was death by accident the car at the side of the building. She was terribly sad. She thought that no one will friend with she because of after her mother passed away, she doesn't have house to live even she doesn't have enough food to eat. She lives in a tent, which is nearby with Sohma Yuki house. Sohma Yuki is the prince of the school. He is 18 years old. Sohma Yuki is admired by all the girls in that school because of he is good in sport and he always get the first in that sport.

The first Honda Tohru saw Sohma Yuki, she admire with Sohma Yuki but she can't love with Sohma Yuki because Sohma Yuki is a rich boy beside she thinks that she doesn't match with Sohma Yuki. And because of that she have to accept Sohma Yuki as her friend. Sohma Yuki at first don't know about this and he was thinking that Honda Tohru as his friend only. Honda Tohru keep thinking about this again and again. She cant believe that she admire a boy such like Sohma Yuki. By thinking and thinking,suddenly Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan appear and says;

Hi Honda Tohru! How are you? What are you thinking from just now?

Honda Tohru says; Nothing..I was thinking about my mother but she already passed away for so longs beside I have forgotten about this for so long. Suddenly I remember about this back.

Uo-chan says; Well.. You suppose forget about this starting from now because there is no point for you keep thinking about this again and again. You know that your mother will never came back to you, no matter how much your tears came through or not. Am I right Honda Tohru?

Honda Tohru says; Yes. Is true what you say. The problem is I can't forget her until now. How suppose I forget her?

Hana-Chan says; Just have fun with every one. Don't feel that you are so down for us. You are nice, smart, cool, polite, kind and awesome. Why suppose you think about this? Just forget it. I'm happy if you forget about this earlier and cheer yourself.

Uo-Chan says; You are absolutely right Hana-Chan! There is no wrong to have fun in this time. Your age is still young and you can have a lot of friends.

Honda Tohru says; Whatever.. I'm glad at least because your all want to friends with me. The problem is I cant live happily till the end of my life because I don't have the things that I want.

Hana-Chan says; What's the thing that you want?

Honda Tohru says; I want food, house and perfect clothes. I want happiness not sadness. I want to have such a nice friend that I can share my feelings and all my problems. Can both of you be my friends?

Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan says; Okay but we need some time to talk with you. Right now we don't have time to talk with you beside we are so busy..

Honda Tohru says; Okay girls. I will wait for your all until you have time to share. Bye. I have to go now because I have class now. So see you again.

Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan says; Bye.

While Honda Tohru was walking to her class suddenly she met Sohma Yuki. Sohma Yuki was looking at her but he ignores her because he doesn't know about Honda Tohru yet. He thought that she is a normal student. After enter his class and seat on his place. Honda Tohru enters the class straightway without looking at Sohma Yuki. Sohma Yuki was totally shock that she is in the same class with him. He look Honda Tohru and go near her table and ask her:

Sohma Yuki says; Emm.. You are in this class since when?

Honda Tohru says; For so long I'm in this class and you just realize about this on today?

Sohma Yuki says; uhh.. I really don't know about this. I never think that you are in this class.

Honda Tohru says; I see.. so you are blind? I cant even imagine that you blind but you can play football that good and you are active in sport beside.

Sohma Yuki says; Is not like what you are thinking. I'm just a normal student like you are a normal student. So what you think? Hey.. Can we be friends?

Honda Tohru says; Let me think about this but I cant give you the answer right by today because I want to study.. So can you please leave from my place?

Sohma Yuki says; Okay but I will still wait for your answer on tomorrow. Bye.

Honda Tohru says; Bye.

- END -

FIRST CHAPTER

There was a girl. Her name is Honda Tohru. She is 18 years old. She is lonely without any support. She was so sad after her mother was death by accident the car at the side of the building. She was terribly sad. She thought that no one will friend with she because of after her mother passed away, she doesn't have house to live even she doesn't have enough food to eat. She lives in a tent, which is nearby with Sohma Yuki house. Sohma Yuki is the prince of the school. He is 18 years old. Sohma Yuki is admired by all the girls in that school because of he is good in sport and he always get the first in that sport.

The first Honda Tohru saw Sohma Yuki, she admire with Sohma Yuki but she can't love with Sohma Yuki because Sohma Yuki is a rich boy beside she thinks that she doesn't match with Sohma Yuki. And because of that she have to accept Sohma Yuki as her friend. Sohma Yuki at first don't know about this and he was thinking that Honda Tohru as his friend only. Honda Tohru keep thinking about this again and again. She cant believe that she admire a boy such like Sohma Yuki. By thinking and thinking,suddenly Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan appear and says;

Hi Honda Tohru! How are you? What are you thinking from just now?

Honda Tohru says; Nothing..I was thinking about my mother but she already passed away for so longs beside I have forgotten about this for so long. Suddenly I remember about this back.

Uo-chan says; Well.. You suppose forget about this starting from now because there is no point for you keep thinking about this again and again. You know that your mother will never came back to you, no matter how much your tears came through or not. Am I right Honda Tohru?

Honda Tohru says; Yes. Is true what you say. The problem is I can't forget her until now. How suppose I forget her?

Hana-Chan says; Just have fun with every one. Don't feel that you are so down for us. You are nice, smart, cool, polite, kind and awesome. Why suppose you think about this? Just forget it. I'm happy if you forget about this earlier and cheer yourself.

Uo-Chan says; You are absolutely right Hana-Chan! There is no wrong to have fun in this time. Your age is still young and you can have a lot of friends.

Honda Tohru says; Whatever.. I'm glad at least because your all want to friends with me. The problem is I cant live happily till the end of my life because I don't have the things that I want.

Hana-Chan says; What's the thing that you want?

Honda Tohru says; I want food, house and perfect clothes. I want happiness not sadness. I want to have such a nice friend that I can share my feelings and all my problems. Can both of you be my friends?

Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan says; Okay but we need some time to talk with you. Right now we don't have time to talk with you beside we are so busy..

Honda Tohru says; Okay girls. I will wait for your all until you have time to share. Bye. I have to go now because I have class now. So see you again.

Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan says; Bye.

While Honda Tohru was walking to her class suddenly she met Sohma Yuki. Sohma Yuki was looking at her but he ignores her because he doesn't know about Honda Tohru yet. He thought that she is a normal student. After enter his class and seat on his place. Honda Tohru enters the class straightway without looking at Sohma Yuki. Sohma Yuki was totally shock that she is in the same class with him. He look Honda Tohru and go near her table and ask her:

Sohma Yuki says; Emm.. You are in this class since when?

Honda Tohru says; For so long I'm in this class and you just realize about this on today?

Sohma Yuki says; uhh.. I really don't know about this. I never think that you are in this class.

Honda Tohru says; I see.. so you are blind? I cant even imagine that you blind but you can play football that good and you are active in sport beside.

Sohma Yuki says; Is not like what you are thinking. I'm just a normal student like you are a normal student. So what you think? Hey.. Can we be friends?

Honda Tohru says; Let me think about this but I cant give you the answer right by today because I want to study.. So can you please leave from my place?

Sohma Yuki says; Okay but I will still wait for your answer on tomorrow. Bye.

Honda Tohru says; Bye.

- END -

There was a girl. Her name is Honda Tohru. She is 18 years old. She is lonely without any support. She was so sad after her mother was death by accident the car at the side of the building. She was terribly sad. She thought that no one will friend with she because of after her mother passed away, she doesn't have house to live even she doesn't have enough food to eat. She lives in a tent, which is nearby with Sohma Yuki house. Sohma Yuki is the prince of the school. He is 18 years old. Sohma Yuki is admired by all the girls in that school because of he is good in sport and he always get the first in that sport.There was a girl. Her name is Honda Tohru. She is 18 years old. She is lonely without any support. She was so sad after her mother was death by accident the car at the side of the building. She was terribly sad. She thought that no one will friend with she because of after her mother passed away, she doesn't have house to live even she doesn't have enough food to eat. She lives in a tent, which is nearby with Sohma Yuki house. Sohma Yuki is the prince of the school. He is 18 years old. Sohma Yuki is admired by all the girls in that school because of he is good in sport and he always get the first in that sport.There was a girl. Her name is Honda Tohru. She is 18 years old. She is lonely without any support. She was so sad after her mother was death by accident the car at the side of the building. She was terribly sad. She thought that no one will friend with she because of after her mother passed away, she doesn't have house to live even she doesn't have enough food to eat. She lives in a tent, which is nearby with Sohma Yuki house. Sohma Yuki is the prince of the school. He is 18 years old. Sohma Yuki is admired by all the girls in that school because of he is good in sport and he always get the first in that sport. 


End file.
